


Delicate

by EtoilesJaunes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Angst, Family Fluff, candle wax play, gabriel agreste’s shitty parenting strikes again, light d/s themes, porn with... a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes/pseuds/EtoilesJaunes
Summary: It’s that time of the year again, and we all know what that means: spending the holidays with the people you love... Or the ones that you have a moral obligation to visit once a year. Yes, there’s absolutely tension that needs to be relieved around the holidays, and no, superheroes don’t get an exception.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LdyFcknNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/gifts).



> LdyFcknNoir, I’m so happy to say that I was your Discord Secret Santa!!! :D I know, I know, I was _extremely_ subtle with my questioning in the channel(s), I bet you didn’t suspect a thing… Anyway, this was sooo much fun to write and I’m so happy I got to write it for my beautiful wifey <333 Hope you enjoy this!!!

_ “Ah!” _

 

Marinette’s back arched up, off the mattress, and her hand flew down.

What she found was not the usual mess of soft locks, but some cloth she didn’t quite have the headspace to recognize approximately three seconds into waking conscious. 

“Adrien?”

She tried to look, but something — his tongue, she realized — moved against her clit again and she screwed her eyes shut. Instinctively, she tried to close her legs only to be stopped by a gentle pressure. He must be holding her legs open.

The surprise of the situation was starting to wear off, now, and she was relaxing into the pattern of his tongue as it traced a line down, dipping slightly into her, and went back to her clit.

“Oh,  _ God, _ just like that…”

She finally blinked her eyes open, grateful for the soft morning light that it didn’t take too long to get used to, and let her eyes drink in the sight of Adrien wearing a Santa hat between her legs. 

He was already looking up at her, and as soon as her eyes met his, he winked.

She couldn’t help it — she started laughing. 

It quickly turned into a gasp as his lips found her clit again and he  _ sucked _ — and she was right back to being a whimpering mess.

She reached down lower, grabbing a shoulder with one of her hands as the other one tangled itself in her hair. 

“Adrien… Adrien,  _ please—-” _

One of his hands traced up her thigh until his fingertips were drawing maddening circles  _ just _ to the side of her increasingly aching sex. The teasing only lasted a moment, but to Marinette it felt like  _ hours _ before he slipped a finger inside. All that was forgotten, though, as he began pumping and curling the single finger and increasing the sensation.

Her hips wanted to buck up in response, and the other hand that was still on her thigh shifted up to her hips, holding her steady so he could concentrate. That left her thighs nice and free to flex around his head as he added a second finger and slowly scissored her. The stretch was  _ wonderful, _ and she could feel herself getting close.

“Mmm, right there, oh  _ fu—” _

The barest hint of Adrien’s teeth caught the edge of her clit, and her whole body jerked in response. She moved her hand to his head, holding him against her, not caring about the fact that she’d just accidentally pushed his hat off. 

“Oh, A-- _ Adrien!” _

As she came, he continued guiding her with his ministrations, the motions of his fingers and tongue becoming gentler while she slowly came down  from the high. She barely registered him withdrawing his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before briefly pressing his lips to the inside of her thigh.

“Merry Christmas, Marinette.” She glanced down at him and smiled in reply.

He kissed his way up her belly, made a brief detour to appreciate her chest, and then found her neck. By the time he was kissing along her jawline, making his way to her mouth, she’d regained enough bearing to reach up and push him away by the nose.

“Come on,  _ minou. _ No one wants stinky morning breath kisses.”

“Maybe I do.” He grinned cheekily before ducking around her hand to try and land one on her.

She shrieked in laughter as she rolled away. “Well, I  _ don’t!” _

He caught her around her waist before she could get too far away. One of his arms held her against him as the other went to one of her sides, starting to tickle her.

“Oh, and I suppose you think that what you say, goes?”

She began giggling and squirming, clawing at his arms, but the tickling was ruining any successful endeavor of freeing herself. “It  _ does!” _

“And why is that?” He was laughing now, too.

Marinette gave one more forceful shove and managed to put some space between them. She quickly turned over and hooked one of her legs over his hips, using the leverage to roll him onto his back and push herself up so she could straddle him. “Because  _ I’m _ a  _ Princess. _ You’ve said so yourself often enough.”

Adrien’s hands started tracing up and down her thighs. “I can’t argue with that.” He let his head fall back on the pillow. “So,  _ Princess, _ now that you’ve got me where you want me, what are you going to do?”

A cheeky grin crossed Marinette’s face as she looked down at him. “Hmm… I think… I want to…” She placed her palms on his stomach and smoothed them up his chest, leaning forward as she did so until she was hovering above him. “...Brush my teeth.”

The next moment, she was sliding off the bed, just out of his reach as he tried to catch her arm.

* * *

 

Marinette sat on the counter, watching Adrien measure out the pancake batter and sprinkle the chocolate and mint chips evenly. She’d stolen his Santa hat and was wearing it, along with the oversized sweater and shorts she hadn’t bothered to match. Mornings were for  _ comfort. _

Tikki was still on the counter next to a box of Christmas cookies gifted to them by some friends, completely passed out. Ever since the first Christmas, Hawk Moth had been pretty quiet around the holidays. Marinette wasn’t too worried about needing Tikki today.

Plagg, unable to mess with Tikki, was instead flying around Adrien’s head for the sole purpose of distracting him. Marinette, sensing an opportunity, stole a couple pieces of the chocolate and popped them in her mouth, giving Adrien an innocent smile when he turned back and caught her.

“Oh, now, you’re  _ really _ gonna get it,” he laughed, a playfully wicked glint in his eye. He set the spatula down and took a step to the side so he was in front of her, settling in between her legs. “You’re not even going to share with me?”

Cue Plagg flying off with a groan. Really, it was the easiest way to get him out of a room, and Marinette certainly wasn’t going to be complaining about Adrien’s method.

Marinette giggled and shook her head. “You can get your own.” Her arms came up to loop around his neck.

He leaned forward and ducked his head, brushing his nose just under her ear before leaving a kiss there. “And what if I don’t  _ want _ to get my own?”

“Well…” Marinette trailed off, distracted as he started slowly moving his mouth along her jaw. “I  _ guess… _ Just this one time…”

She barely had time to hear his chuckle before his mouth was on hers, kissing her softly. Her lips had just barely parted to deepen the kiss when he pulled back. 

“Just a second, love. We don’t need burnt pancakes ruining the mood, do we?” She agreed with a smile and brought her arms back to her sides, letting him move back to the stovetop.

The rest of the morning continued in much the same way: stealing kisses between bites of their breakfast, calling Nino and Alya to wish them a Merry Christmas, and eventually, looking at the clock and realizing they couldn’t delay getting ready any longer.

* * *

 

The car pulled up to the gate outside of the Agreste mansion. As Adrien opened the window to scan his fingerprint, Marinette couldn’t help but notice how  _ bleak _ it looked. Of course, the winter sky provided a dreary backdrop, but the rest of the city had that, too. The difference was that the building behind the gate made no attempt at fighting the drabness with lights or wreaths or other decorations. 

And it was a pretty depressing mansion already. She might be a bit biased, though. 

Adrien’s expression seemed to reflect hers as he rolled up the window and waited for the gate to open. The driveway took them around the back of the house, where Nathalie was already waiting. As soon as they’d parked, she turned around and walked to the door, expecting them to follow.

Adrien and Marinette shared a look before getting out to head inside.

They hung their coats up, revealing Marinette’s deep green tea-length dress and Adrien’s matching tie he wore with his suit. Marinette had brought their gift for Gabriel and passed it to Nathalie before they walked into the dining room and sat down across the table from each other. As they waited for Gabriel to arrive, Marinette’s eyes wandered around the room. She hadn’t been in here very often, but even she had to admit that it was nicely decorated.

Several paintings adorned the walls, but the piece above the fireplace behind Adrien caught her eye. She recognized it as an enlarged sketch of the showpiece item in this season’s Winter Collection. The sketches of such pieces weren’t always released, and her eyes drank in every detail. She may have been a junior designer at another company, but that didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate the  _ genius _ that was a Gabriel design. 

When Gabriel entered the room — fifteen minutes late, because of course there’s no point in being a designer if you aren’t fashionably late — Adrien and Marinette stood to greet him. He walked around to the head of the table to take his seat, and they followed suit. 

Lunch was brought out, and the small talk began. There was a sort of tense politeness in the room, the kind where neither party wanted to delve into a topic that would be unwelcome by the other. 

Marinette watched as Gabriel and Adrien fell into their familiar pattern of Gabriel asking Adrien something and being displeased but civil in his reply. It was breaking Adrien down bit by bit, Marinette could tell, and she didn’t just want to sit and let it happen.

She might not like talking to Gabriel, but she liked Gabriel hurting Adrien even less. 

“M Agreste, that’s a lovely sketch. I’ve been meaning to ask — what was the inspiration behind that piece?”

Marinette felt something was off when Adrien looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. He glanced over to his father, who had looked over at the sketch in question, and followed his gaze to the piece above the fireplace. 

The next moment hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. 

“You took down the picture of mom?” Slowly, Adrien turned back to his father. “Why… Why would you do that?”

“For goodness’ sake, Adrien, it was just a picture. An old one, at that.” Gabriel took a sip of his wine. 

“So, what, now your  _ company _ is more important than your — ”

“She’s  _ gone, _ Adrien.” Gabriel shot an icy glare at his son, and he shrunk back. “You would do well not to bring it up again.”

No other words were spoken until the plates had been cleared away.

“Marinette, if you could go with Nathalie, she will give you the gifts for you and Adrien.” 

Marinette nodded and stood, walking back to the doorway where the assistant was already waiting. Nathalie took her back into an office and handed her two wrapped boxes. Marinette took them and thanked her. By the time they made their way back to the foyer, Adrien was waiting for her with her jacket in his hands.

He didn’t say anything as he held the coat up so she could slip her arms into the sleeves, and Marinette didn’t see Gabriel again.

When they returned to the car, they sat in silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know —”

“It’s not you, Marinette,” Adrien said, pushing the keys into the ignition with more force than necessary. He took a deep breath before he continued. “It’s… It’s still so  _ hard _ for me to come to terms with what an absolute  _ asshole _ he is.”

“Did he say something else?” Marinette asked timidly. “When I left?”

“I would rather not talk about it.” Adrien gave her a sad smile before he put the car in drive and started down the driveway. “It’s Christmas. We should just put this behind us.”

“Alright,” Marinette said. She reached over to lay a hand on his thigh. “So, which of papa’s pastries are you looking forward to the most?”

* * *

 

Adrien really couldn’t be more grateful for having the Dupain-Chengs in his life. Even he and Marinette going back to change into different clothes for dinner felt like shedding the events of lunch, but walking through the doors of the bakery felt more like coming home than his father’s house ever had.

_ “Remember what’s at stake.” _

He was greeted with several hugs and an, “It’s good to see you, son,” and  _ really, _ he should have known he’d be smiling within seconds. It was no wonder Marinette carried around such a positive energy; her family radiated it, and he could feel himself absorbing it just by being in their presence.

_ “One word from me, and she’d be out of a job as a designer.” _

He didn’t know if Marinette had said something to them or not, but he knew there were times he wouldn’t be able to stay in the moment, and the conversation simply flowed around him. They didn’t make a big deal of it, but they smiled when he was able to re-join. He held Marinette tighter against him, or gave her hand a squeeze, and knowing she was there helped keep him grounded.

_ “For goodness’ sake, Adrien, stop acting like a child.” _

After dinner, there were cookies and mulled wine while they exchanged gifts. It went by in a happy blur of smiles and laughter. It was better, but it was also starting to be a bit overwhelming to him. Marinette, bless her, noticed and easily transitioned into saying good-byes. The drive home was quiet, letting Adrien find his headspace again.

_ “Marinette is a wonderful person and a talented designer, Father. The fact that she doesn’t work for you doesn’t mean that any designer in Paris wouldn’t be lucky to have her. You don’t get to threaten her like that.” _

* * *

 

Adrien didn’t let go of her hand as he unlocked the door. Not even fumbling with the keys, he pushed it open and she followed him in. When the door shut behind them, he used their intertwining hands to pull her closer to him. He wrapped his free arm around her and guided her head to lean against his chest. They stayed like that for several long moments, simply  _ being _ with each other. Eventually, though, Marinette pulled back.

She looked at him with a soft smile and with love shining in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Adrien. You kept it together  _ so _ well.” She reached up to place a hand on his cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb. “But now, you don’t have to hold anything back. I’m all yours.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked, even as he was already tilting his head down to meet her.

At first, he simply enjoyed the feeling of her kiss moving slowly against his, but the desire to deepen it started to rise in him. He parted his mouth, letting his tongue run along the seam of her lips. She responded in kind, and soon, he had a hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back, holding her against him as she clutched his shoulders for balance.

When he needed to stop to catch his breath, he pulled back, but let his forehead rest against hers. For a few seconds, the only sounds were their breaths mingling between them.

“Marinette…” His whisper was soft and low. “I want you.”

“I’m yours.”

He smiled. “Then let’s go to bed, shall we?”

This time, it was her leading him by the hand. He didn’t have to suppress the smile that stretched across his face at her excitement. He knew what it felt like, too. Last year, their positions would have been switched. Even now, they still were at times — both enjoyed what the other had to offer on either side of the equation — but he hadn’t always been as comfortable on this end.

Throughout his life, he’d never been the one in control. His father had evidently not trusted him to be able to think for himself. Adrien, of course, saw the irony in his father’s reasoning and also his father’s habit of hiring private tutors so he could supposedly think  _ better, _ and all it did was build up a resentment for people his father put in charge of him.

Then…  _ She _ had come along. Nevermind the fact that it was  _ her _ Lucky Charm that was the key to nearly every akuma battle, or even the fact that she was the one coming up with the plans. To him, he didn’t just accept being ‘part of the plan’ because their roles demanded it _ — _ no, when she took charge, she made him feel  _ useful. _ He was more than happy to be her sword and shield; for once, he felt like following orders gave him purpose rather than fill the otherwise empty time.

And after the reveal, after the  _ ‘of course it’s you’ _ and the conversations and even the kisses, they’d settled into a familiar pattern. He thought that all he’d wanted to do was serve his Lady, to do as she wanted him to do, but that wasn’t all she had in store for him.

Slowly, she began giving his power back to him, letting him make his own decisions for what he wanted her to do to him, and then for what  _ he _ wanted to do to  _ her. _ It was a slow process, one that took months, but she let him see that she trusted him with the decisions he’d make.

Of course, some days, he felt the  _ need _ to kneel at her feet and surrender himself to her will. Those days, she reminded him that he was worth more than anything to her. 

Days like today, though, he was able to take comfort in the fact that she could submit to him. She wasn’t worried that he would make the wrong decision. He needed that reminder sometimes, too.

“That feels so much better.” 

Adrien would never regret the fact that he didn’t have to wear shoes with any sort of heel. Watching Marinette remove her heels and the bliss on her face every time would never stop being funny to him, though he wouldn’t  _ dare _ laugh out loud.

“Oh, Marinette, we’re just getting started with feeling better. Why don’t you go grab a lighter and some coconut oil, princess?”

Recognition widened her eyes and a flash of teeth showed through her smile. 

“Alright, Sir.”

The name sent a small thrill through him, and he didn’t think twice about playfully smacking her ass when she turned around to retrieve the requested object. She only looked back briefly to give him a smirk, but then returned to the task.

Adrien walked over to the closet and opened one of the doors, revealing a small collection of candles. He chose two different shades of green soy candles in glass jars and another in a light brown, then paraffin pillar candles for red and gold. 

By the time he’d gathered the candles, she was already waiting on the bed for him. She was sitting cross-legged in the center, playing with the lighter, flicking it on and off.

“I’ll take that from you,” he said, pleased at the way she was already halfway offering it to him as he reached for it. He lit the three candles in jars and set them on the nightstand one by one. Marinette sat with perfect posture and tracked his movements.

He noted the way her fingers seemed to be  restlessly clenching and unclenching as they rested on her thighs. It seemed he wasn’t the only one in need of some release of energy tonight.

“Well, love, I’d say that you’re a bit overdressed for the occasion.” He got onto the bed and crawled the short distance to her, only stopping when his face was inches away from hers. “What do you think?”

“I think the same could be said for you, Sir,” she replied, and he could sense the way she was holding herself back from leaning forward to kiss him, “but you know how much I love —”

He kissed her, then, unable to resist the desire. It was short, but filled with passion and a promise for more. He pulled back to look at her, and the way her darkened eyes met his only drew him in again.

“Up on your knees.” The gentle command left him a second before he captured her mouth again, and her hands came up to his shoulders to steady herself as her legs shifted beneath her. They were at more of an equal height now, making it easier for Adrien to devote some attention to tracing a hand up her spine.

Practiced fingertips found the zipper pull and he slowly drew it down, following it with his other hand and feeling all of the beautiful bare skin beneath it. When it reached the end of the track, he let his hands fall to the hem at her thighs and smoothed his palms up the sides of her body, taking the dress with it.

She lifted her arms as the material cleared her shoulders. He raised it over her head and tossed it to the side. He took a moment to drink in the sight of the woman before him, then let the need to kiss her again take over.

One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head as he shifted his body, making it easier for him to lean forward and guide her back to the mattress. Her legs unfolded to help her keep balance, and he easily slotted himself between her legs. He lingered there for a few seconds, enjoying the taste of her lips just a bit longer, but eventually broke away a second time. 

He leaned back to admire the view before him: the black hair that was already spilling alluringly across the pillowcase, the hands that fell from his shoulders to her sides, the way the soft lighting perfectly highlighted all of her curves.

She was wearing a front-clasping bra, one of his favorites in a deep red silk. He let his hands rest on her knees, then slowly trace up her thighs, over her hips, and across her stomach. When he reached her breasts, he lightly traced over the material with his fingertips before finding her nipples and pinching them lightly through the fabric.

After a moment, they drew towards the center again and quickly undid the clasp. The cups were pushed away, revealing the soft skin of her chest. He allowed himself a brief moment to fondle her, marvelling in the delightful way she responded to his gentle touches. 

She was trying not to move, he could tell as much, but she couldn’t seem to help the way her back arched and pressed her breasts more firmly into his hands. He only chuckled and moved his hands back down over her ribcage. 

As he traced back over her hips, he allowed his fingers to catch on the material of her panties. She helpfully lifted her hips, then raised her feet in the air so he could pull the last remaining piece of clothing off of her, then settled her legs on either side of him once again.

“Is this what you were going to say you loved, earlier?” Adrien leaned forward and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as he hovered a few inches over her. “Being all vulnerable and exposed while I’m still dressed?”

As his eyes darted over her face, he noted subtle shades of pink coloring her cheeks. Still, when he met her eyes again, her gaze was confident and unashamed. “Yes, Sir, I love being vulnerable for you.”

“I love you like that, too.” He smiled before he leaned down to kiss her one last time, soft and sweet, before moving off of her. “Now, turn over for me, love, and make yourself comfortable.”

He quickly shoved his sleeves up his forearms and leaned back to grab the bottle of oil that had made its way to one of the footposts. By then, Marinette was on her stomach with her arms wrapped around a pillow. She lifted her head briefly to give him a smile that he returned without missing a beat.

Adrien opened the cap and let a small amount of the oil dribble out onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together, warming the liquid, before placing them just below her shoulders and rubbing upwards.

She sighed at the motion, and he smiled down at her. Slowly, he fell into the gentle rhythm of massaging her shoulders and back, reapplying the oil and making sure there was an even layer of it all over her skin. Of course, if he helped her relax and loosened a knot or two, that made it all the better. He might have let his hands wander a bit lower than he was planning to go with the wax, but she certainly didn’t seem to object when he squeezed her ass.

“Oh, does the princess like that?” he asked, massaging the muscles under his hands in the same manner he’d treated her back.

Marinette opened an eye to look back at him with a smile. “Yes, she does.”

“Oh?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “And how about  _ now?” _ He emphasized the last word of his sentence with a small smack.

Marinette moved one of her arms to prop her head up as she looked back at him more fully. “Did something happen? I barely felt a thing.”

The next spank drew a small jolt from her. She relaxed just in time for the next one to land, causing her head to fall back onto the pillow with a muffled noise. 

“What was that, princess?”

Marinette’s thighs tensed. She tilted her head just enough that he could hear her say, “Harder,  _ please.” _

Three strikes later, a blush of red was coloring her ass and she had pushed her hips up towards him on her knees, silently asking for more, but that wasn’t the primary objective of tonight… Though, he couldn’t resist dipping his fingers between her thighs, feeling the small amount of wetness that had already gathered there.

He also couldn’t resist letting his fingers go just a  _ little _ bit further towards her stomach, brushing against her clit and causing her to softly moan. He lingered there for just a few seconds, teasing her, before he removed his hand from her skin altogether. 

Adrien wiped the tips of his fingers on the sheet (it was going to have to be washed after this, anyway) before he grabbed the oil again. He spread some on his palms and rubbed his hands together again before beginning to massage it into the marks he’d just left. Marinette visibly relaxed, her hips returning to the mattress again.

He slowly made his way up to her back again, replenishing the dewy glow where it had slightly faded. When he was satisfied with his work and Marinette was a boneless puddle beneath him, he leaned back.

“Alright, love, are you ready for some fun?”

Marinette nodded, her eyes closed.

“And what’s your safeword?”

“Corduroy.”

Adrien smiled. “Good girl.”

She hummed happily as he leaned over to the nightstand, checking the amount of wax that had melted in each of the jars and grabbing the brown one first.

“I’m going to start now. It’s going to be a bit close to your skin, but it’s just soy, so it shouldn’t be too bad, okay?”

When Marinette nodded again, Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder to steady both of them. The mouth of the jar was positioned just under her neck, about four inches above her skin. As he tilted the candle, the wax began slowly pouring out and he moved it in a small line down her spine. 

When he stopped to check her expression, it had only gotten more relaxed, so the next line was a bit longer. There was a pause as he watched the wax cool and harden on her skin, then he traced back up the line again. 

Satisfied with that, he blew out the candle and leaned over to the nightstand again to take the darker shade of green. He began at the line and poured smaller strokes down and outwards, starting to messily mimic the branches of a tree. Every so often, she would let out a small sigh and Adrien’s eyes would flick back to her face. She was the picture of serenity , no tension in her expression at all. 

When the melted wax had been poured out, he extinguished the candle and switched it for the lighter shade. He went back over the same areas, enjoying the way the wax ran down her skin, tracing unpredictable curves that the topography of her skin made. 

When that wax had run out, too, he leaned back to admire his work. A triangle over the brown line could definitely be recognized as the beginnings of a Christmas tree. He blew out the flame and set the jar back on the nightstand.

“How does it look?”

Adrien smiled and began tracing a finger around a vague outline of the shape. “Beautiful, of course, though I think that’s more the woman than the wax.”

Marinette laughed. “Oh, stop it, you. I’ll have to get up and kiss you, and then I’ll ruin all the pretty wax.”

“Well, we can’t have that happening, can we?” Adrien finished his outline and let his fingers trail up towards her neck. “I’m not even finished yet.”

He grabbed the red paraffin candle and the lighter, holding them in her line of sight and smiling as her eyes widened. Already, she had the sweet look of anticipation mingled with a hint of fear.

“Your tree needs some ornaments, doesn’t it?” 

Marinette swallowed and nodded, her eyes still fixed on the candle. Slowly, she turned her face back into the pillow.

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Yes, Sir.”

With a click, the candle was lit and Adrien set the lighter to the side. He raised his arm high above her, giving the wax time to cool before it hit her skin. Even so, the first drop that melted off cause Marinette to flinch and tense up under him.

After that, the candle wax was melting at a steady rate, letting Marinette anticipate when the next drop would land. Adrien let them fall abstractly over the green wax and bare spots of skin alike, watching as they hardened within seconds. 

Though Marinette’s eyebrows were furrowed with the effort of not flinching away from the hotter wax, Adrien could tell that a  _ different _ kind of tension was setting in. Her small intakes of breath turned to soft gasps, and Adrien even caught a quiet moan.

All too soon — these candles burned  _ far _ too quickly for his liking — there was enough red that he couldn’t really justify holding the candle over her any longer. He let one more drop fall, then blew the flame out. 

The gold candle was still sitting untouched on the nightstand… But seeing Marinette, who’d opened her eyes and was looking back at him with pure  _ lust _ in her gaze, he knew that they were  _ both _ ready to move on. 

Already, his hand was trailing down over the curve of her ass, squeezing her soft skin before letting his fingers trace down further, to the wetness between her legs. He smiled when he felt just exactly how ready she was for him. 

The thought drew his attention to his own arousal, which he’d effectively been ignoring for the better part of the scene. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, and now that he was letting himself think about it, actually removing his clothes didn’t seem worth the wait.

Especially when Marinette was rocking her hips up, soft mewls spilling from her lips. After only a moment of hesitation, he removed his hand so he could undo the button and zipper on his pants and shove them down to somewhere around the middle of his thighs. 

“Up on your hands and knees.” He took his erection in one hand and teased her entrance, gathering some of the wetness on his tip before sliding it down, brushing over her clit. 

“Adri _ -en—!” _ she whined, her fists kneading at the pillow beneath her. Adrien chuckled, but took pity on her (and himself) and lined up his tip with her entrance.

“Are you ready for this, Marinette?”

“Yes,  _ God _ yes,” she began babbling immediately, “I —  _ fuck, _ Adrien, I need your cock—”

That was all he needed — a bit more than he needed, really; he would have settled for a desperate ‘yes,’ but he wouldn’t  _ complain _ about gratuitous begging — to push his hips forward, sinking into her in one smooth motion.

If their simultaneous moans at his entry were anything to go by, neither would be lasting very long. After waiting for a second so they could both adjust to the feeling, he began rocking his hips forwards and backwards, starting slowly at first. 

He experimented with the angle, looking for just the spot that would make her — there! She cried out as he hit the spot, and with a smile, he committed it to memory. 

He picked up the pace then, making sure to hit that spot every time he went back into her. Her elbows buckled with the effort of trying to stay upright, and Adrien could believe that she’d forgotten about the wax decorating her back as she arched forward, sacrificing uncracked wax for a deeper angle of  penetration. 

He was close —  _ very _ close — but he wanted to make sure she finished first He leaned forward and let his hand find her chest, teasing a nipple for a second before pinching it. She moaned again, higher than normal, and from the way she was breathing, he knew she was almost there. 

“Let go,” he panted, not able to say much else. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Come for me, Marinette.”

A moment later, her back arched upwards as her moans broke off into a series of musical little gasps. Seconds later, Adrien was following her, gasping as he came.

They stayed like that for a few seconds as they came down again, then he pulled out and guided her hips back down to the bed. Looking down, he realized he was still basically fully dressed. Muscle memory helped him quickly unbutton his shirt and shove his arms out of the sleeves. His pants were shuffled off in a similar uncaring manner before he crawled up to lay beside her, watching as her eyes opened and met his. 

“Merry Christmas,” she smiled.

“A very Merry Christmas to you, too, Bugaboo,” he replied, reaching over to stroke his thumb along her cheekbone. “Are you ready to get cleaned up yet?”

Marinette hummed. “Just a minute. Still coming down.”

After a second of thought, Adrien rolled onto his back and opened his arms, drawing her closer to him so she could rest her head against his chest. 

Eventually, Marinette moved her head to look up at him. “Alright, can we get the wax off?” 

“Of course.” He leaned down for a quick kiss before getting out of the bed and walking over to a cabinet to get a little plastic card. He walked back over to the bed, where Marinette was lying in a similar position to the one they’d started in. He sat down next to her and began scraping the wax away in ribbons down her back. 

It was a sensual process, too; he tried to make it fun for Marinette, despite being nothing more exciting than wax removal. If her small moans of approval were anything to go by, he was successful in that endeavor.

“Alright, you stay right here and I’ll start drawing a bath, okay? I’ll be right back.”

She nodded in reply and he padded over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the bath. He fiddled with the temperature until he got it right, then poured in a few drops of scented oil. After thinking for a moment, he grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the warm water, then rung it out to remove excess water. 

Marinette still hadn’t moved by the time he returned to the bedroom. He began running the cloth over her back, removing the smaller remnants of the wax and any remaining oil before moving it down between her legs and gently wiping away the excess fluid.

He brought a hand up to stroke her hair. “Are you good to walk?” She nodded and started to push herself up. He stood up, too, and wrapped an arm around her waist when she slid off the bed. Her feet were dragging a bit as they walked into the bathroom, but she was able to balance herself on his shoulders to step into the bath. He didn’t let go as he slid in behind her, maintaining precious skin-to-skin contact.

As the minutes passed, her weight settled further back into him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he was holding her against his chest. When she was completely relaxed, he opened the cap of her favorite soap and poured some into his palm. 

He started with her arms, then had her lean forward so he could get her back, making sure to sneak some kisses along the skin as well. She washed her own legs, as he couldn’t reach that far without making them both uncomfortable, but she settled back so he could wash her stomach and chest. 

Even when she was clean, he continued to stroke his hands up and down her stomach, brushing across her thighs, ghosting over the sensitive parts of her arm. He smoothed his hands over her ribcage, just barely letting his thumbs touch the underside of her chest. 

He traced the curve of her waist back down to her hips, and when he came back up, her let his hands wander a little bit higher. As his thumbs stroked over her nipples, she made a small noise and shifted. He did it again, trying to see if her reaction was a positive one. The way she pressed her chest forward into her hands was a clear enough indication of what she wanted. 

With that permission, he let the full weight of her breasts settle into his palms as he gently squeezed them. He found her nipples again and began playing with them, gently pinching and tugging, and smiled as he felt her legs start to open. 

When she tilted her head up towards him, he wasted no time in leaning down to kiss her. It was a bit awkward with the angle, but soon, water was threatening to slosh over the side as Marinette turned over so she could straddle Adrien’s lap and kiss him properly. 

Adrien adjusted accordingly, letting one of his hands settle on her waist while the other slid down and spread over her ass. He shifted his legs so that she was straddling only one of them and bent his knee, pressing up between her thighs. 

Marinette moaned into the kiss, grinding her hips down on his leg as he moved the hand on her ass forward over her thigh to thumb at her clit. 

“Adrien…” Marinette’s voice was a whisper as she pulled away from the kiss, but kept her forehead pressed against his. 

“Yeah?” Adrien revelled in Marinette’s small gasp when he adjusted his angle slightly, finding a better spot to tease her.

Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. “Please… Bed…”

“Back to the bed?” asked Adrien, a teasing lilt in his voice. He removed his hands and was already getting ready to help them both stand up. “My, my, princess, you’re insatiable.”

A tired laugh from her. “You’re just as bad.” She pulled herself up to sit on the ledge of the tub while Adrien stood and walked over to the towels. He quickly dried himself off, then returned to Marinette with a fresh one. After taking a minute to pat most of her dry, he wrapped the towel around her and scooped her up into his arms.

When he got back to the bed, he gently laid her down, letting the towel fall open. Only a second later, he followed her down, resuming the kiss from earlier. Any semblance of taking their time was lost when Marinette’s mouth parted and her tongue was running along the seam of his lips. With a groan, he opened his mouth and responded in kind.

His fingers touched her thigh and slowly traced a path upwards before finding her clit again. Marinette’s hands came up to his shoulders, and as he continued his ministrations, her grip tightened. There might be angry red crescents marking his skin after this.

He let his hand wander a bit lower, to her entrance, and sunk a finger in. Judging by her moan, she was  _ definitely _ already ready for another one. Just in case, though, he spent a moment curling his finger inside of her, letting her adjust to the stretch before adding a second finger. 

He revoked his earlier statement. When he curled his fingers upwards, he knew there would definitely be nail marks all the way down his back after this. Possibly the next morning, depending on how long it would take for her to finish. 

The way her back was arching so  _ beautifully _ underneath him only made him duck his head so he could capture a nipple in his mouth. Her moans immediately became higher as he dragged his tongue across the sensitive area before lightly biting on it.

His name was spilling from her lips, soft and desperate as he brought her closer to the edge. As much as he wanted to speed up, to press harder, he kept his pacing even — and was rewarded with a  _ delightful _ moan as she clenched around his fingers.

He kept his fingers moving, coaxing her orgasm out of her for as long as he could. When the last of the spasms had faded away, he gently removed his fingers and wiped them on the towel. 

This time, when he stretched out next to her, it wasn’t tiredness in her eyes. There was a mix of adoration and lust, something he was sure was mirrored in his own gaze.

“I love you, Adrien,” she said as she cupped his cheek and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss.

Adrien smiled when she pulled away again. “I love you, too, Marinette.” 

Her hand moved down his neck and over his chest. “I think it’s  _ my _ turn to show you just exactly how  _ much _ I love you, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Lynn’s back again for some more Risk-Aware Consensual Kink talk :D Be sure to research what kind of candles you’re using if you decide that you’d like to try out some candle wax play. Different types of wax melt at different temperatures, and not only can it be uncomfortable for your partner if a candle is outside of their pain threshold, but some could even leave burns if they have some sort of coating on them. Never use a candle for sexy fun if you don’t know what’s in it!!


End file.
